Kulinda
Kulinda is a female hamerkop that resides in the Pride Lands. Background Personality Kulinda is very friendly and kindhearted. She is a caring mother, and is able to recognize true heroism. She is also gracious toward Ono for caring for and protecting her baby. Physical appearance Her body is dark brown, her head light brown, and her beak and legs are dark grey. Her wings are reddish brown, her tail feathers are dark brown, and her eyes are brown. Role in the series Ono and the Egg Kulinda is seen caring for her egg, excitingly waiting for it to hatch. Then, she sees Mpishi fly overhead and begins to worry for her young one's safety. Shortly afterward she sees Ono flying after the hawk, cheering him on as he goes. Witnessing the young egret's bravery, Kulinda knew Ono would be perfect to watch. her hatchling while she fixes up her nest so she leaves her egg in Ono's nest. As she continued building her nest, the sticks Kulinda was carrying blew out of her claws due to the approaching storm, and she goes searching for more. Kulinda returns to her nest to find Bunga eating insects she had collected, but she tells the honey badger that the nest is already taken, then she sees the rest of the Lion Guard. Kion asks her why she left her egg in Ono's nest, and she explains that her nest wasn't done yet but she is now ready for her egg. Then, she begins to panic that something might be wrong with her egg but the Lion Guard assures her that the egg is safe. But when they make back to Ono's nest, Kulinda discovers that her egg has hatched and her baby is gone. She lets out a cry which leads her baby right to her, upon seeing her chick the two perform the family dance; but as soon as the two are reunited the baby goes running off to check another bug straight toward a river. Kulinda flies off with Ono to save her but her baby is grabbed by Mpishi and the two fly after her with Mwoga joining in. With Ono's quick thinking they were able to stop the hawk and save her chick, as a special way to thank the young egret Kulinda names her chick after him calling her Ona. When Ono says that he is going to miss her, Kulinda affirms that he can visit them anytime as they consider Ono as a family member but he does come back she reminds Ono that he has to do the family dance to which she does Ona and Ono as the Lion Guard watches with pleasure. Return to the Pride Lands Kulinda reunites with Ono when he comes back to the Pride Lands. Relationships Family Ona Kulinda and her daughter have a loving relationship, as Kulinda often uses nicknames when referring to her, and was very glad when she was saved by Ono. Friends Ono Kulinda is first seen cheering Ono as he chases a hawk in the sky. Later, she decides to leave her egg in Ono's charge, whilst she prepares a safer nest. After returning to him, she helps Ono defend her child from Mpishi, and warmly accepts him into her family, naming her chick after him. Kion, Bunga, Fuli And Beshte Kulinda is on good terms with the other members of the Lion Guard. They each help her save her baby. Enemies Mpishi And Mwoga Kulinda dislikes Mpishi and Mwoga for trying to kidnap and have her chick for their next meal. But thanks to Ono's help she was able to drive them off saving her chick. Gallery Trivia *Kulinda means 'Guard' or 'Protect' in Swahili. Category:Females Category:Birds Category:The Lion Guard characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Parents Category:Disney Junior characters Category:African characters Category:Characters who fly